


L.O.V.E. (or League for the Obliteration of Valentine's Day for Eternity)

by SlytherinHermione



Series: Valentines [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco and Hermione competing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hermione likes acronyms, Hippogriff, Humor, L.O.V.E - Freeform, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sex Swing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHermione/pseuds/SlytherinHermione
Summary: Five years with the exclusive club consisting of two members. Who will win the game this year?A fluffy read with light smut where we see the competitive streak in Hermione as she tries to win the point each Valentine's Day.Oh and she hates Valentine's day....
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Valentines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129394
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	L.O.V.E. (or League for the Obliteration of Valentine's Day for Eternity)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is for all the amazing authors and readers that exist within the world of Dramione!!
> 
> I love you all!

Bloody February 14th. Bloody Valentine’s Day. 

The social construct created to make money, and to make normal people barf.

Oh and also for the past 5 years, in a combined hatred for the aforementioned bloody holiday, Hermione Granger and her boyfriend had made it into a sport of ‘ _who can get the best gift_ ’, trying to up one another with the most ostentatiously romantic gift. It does seem like a contradictory thing to do when you hate the very concept, but in reality they were both equal cynics regarding the idea of the holiday, but closeted romantics when it came to each other. 

They had started an exclusive club consisting of two members, giving it the fitting name of L.O.V.E. (or League for the Obliteration of Valentine’s day for Eternity). 

Okay, it was more like, Hermione made it into an exclusive club and gave it a fitting name, but the whole point of it was to moan about the terrible idea that love was suited for _just ONE_ day of the year, and to make fun of people that fell for the marketing of it. 

(They never spoke of how their little competing escapades were exactly falling into that same category! They were simply having too much fun!)

It all started in 8th year at Hogwarts, when very few of the war-torn youngsters had returned to finish their education. 

Hermione had never had any doubt that she would go back, no matter how hard it would be or what toll it would have on her spirit, to wander down the halls where the ghosts of memories past were lurking behind every corner. She had it ingrained by her parents, from a very early age, the importance of an education and a diploma because _“Hermione, knowledge is power my love”_ her mother had said, and _“Princess, a great diploma can open any door”_ , her father had said. 

Since they were living out their happily ever after in Australia, with no recollection of ever having uttered those words, let alone having a daughter on whom they could impart their wisdom, Hermione did whatever she could to keep all the pieces of them she had inside of her alive. 

She would amass knowledge to gain power, and she would open countless doors with her diplomas!

Little did she know when she returned to her last year at Hogwarts, that in that small group of peers she would find her family. Her soulmate. In an old enemy none-the-less. 

But it was his growth, his bravery, and his strength in the face of the hatred and vitriol that was spewed at him, that drew her in. It was his apologies and his gentle pleading eyes, yearning for forgiveness that had made her consider. And it was that mind numbing first kiss, stolen in the library, that made her stay for more. 

Draco Malfoy was a changed man, for he had become a man the very moment he was faced with all the hard choices, and Hermione Granger was utterly and foolishly in love with the git.

The git, whom, since they had started their L.O.V.E. game - had the upper hand!

Draco with his stupid money, and his stupid imagination, both of whom he had an abundance of, had won each and every year par one. Merlin, he knew how to show a woman that he loved her. 

So far the tally was 4-1, the first year not even being a competition. That was the time she thought that they were still being serious in their hatred for the holiday, but she had been utterly fooled, and then delighted when he had whisked them away with a special portkey to Paris to celebrate Valentine’s Day weekend in the city of love. 

She had made a card and bought chocolates. It had been his favorite, but still. 

That Valentine’s Day had been their first one together as a couple, and it had set the precedence for the years to come. It held a special place in Hermione’s heart, since he had told her that he loved her as she was admiring Van Gogh’s “ _The Starry Night Over the Rhone_ ” in her favorite exhibition room at the Musee D’Orsay.

_Malfoy-1, Granger-0_

The second Valentine’s Day she had vowed to beat him even if it was a hard task indeed. Who can beat an impromptu trip to Paris?

She had booked a table at an incredibly exclusive restaurant in Muggle London, knowing that this was one place where Draco did not have the upper hand. She also knew that he would appreciate it, since he had taken on a fascination with cooking shows on her telly, and this one particular chef was his favorite, with his mean streak, snark, and sarcasm. Figures that Draco would look up to a guy like that!

It had been perfect, the surprise so well planned out. And then he had told her that they needed to make a quick stop before they went wherever she was taking them. He had apparated them to the most gorgeous little townhouse with red brick and white wood panels, and presented her with the key. She loved the house so much that she wasn’t even mad that he had chosen it without her. It was exactly what she would have picked, and she took great comfort in knowing that the man she loved knew her so well, but she did scold him and tell him that it was imperative that she was included in every major decision in their lives from now on. 

As she was going on her righteous tirade, with arms akimbo and eyes blazing, his eyes had taken on a lustful sheen, and he had carried her into their new home and proceeded to make sweet love to her in front of the fireplace that had lit up as soon as they entered. 

They missed their dinner reservations that night. 

_Malfoy-2, Granger-0_

On their third Valentine’s day together Hermione had told him to meet her at a special spot where they used to go in the beginning of their relationship. A tree on the top of a hill with magnificent views. _How’s that for romance?!_

He came right on time… On a Hippogriff. 

He flew in on a Hippogriff.

_A Hipp-o-griff!!_

And that’s not all… oh no… he flew in _shirtless_. All marble and chiseled muscles and sex. 

_Ugh!_

There she was with her romantic picnic, all laid out, complete with under-cooked spaghetti and under-salted meatballs. 

_“That’s what I get for getting my notion of romance from a movie with talking dogs”,_ Hermione thought.

It wasn’t actually his gorgeous body, with that sexy hair, and that beautiful smile that had her knees weak when he ascended the creature, no it was the deep bow between himself and the Hippogriff, showing the beast the respect it deserved, and showing Hermione what a wonderful man he had turned into - learning from his past mistakes. 

It’s safe to say that Hermione loved that Valentine’s day since it did end up with _so many orgasms…_

_Malfoy-3, Granger-0._

On the fourth Valentine’s Day, she had almost won. She had gone all in with the things that Draco loved, filling the whole day with activities such as Quidditch games and visits to specialty Potion stores where he got to debate with great Masters close to Professor Snape’s caliber. He had a permanent smile on his face that whole day, and it had grown bigger when she had taken him home and given him the best blowjob he had ever experienced. 

Still somehow he won, when he told her to get ready, for he had invited them to a dinner at the Burrow with all of her friends, including Harry and Ron, showing her that he would do anything for her, even go through humiliation and third degree interrogations with a house full of Weasleys, and the Boy-Who-Lived. It had been the last sore point between them, his reluctance to fully integrate with her friends. And now that wasn’t an issue anymore. Hermione’s heart had been full of love and joy that wonderful night at the Burrow!

_Malfoy-4, Granger-0_

Hermione had finally won last year, when she had ventured into a Muggle sex store and purchased a sex swing. Like, the full set-up, with a stand and multiple position options, not just the one you hang up in a doorway. She had gone home early from work, moved all the furniture in the living room, set it up easily with the help of magic, and donned her sexiest black lace lingerie and black leather boots. 

She was already strapped in, ready, and waiting when Draco had walked into their house. He then proceeded to fuck her from the front, from behind, and with her on top. The 69 experience on a sex swing was one of the most erotic experiences she’d ever had in her life!

Draco didn’t even bother giving her his gift once they had ventured into their bedroom, ending an amazing night with sweet love-making filled with whispered words of love and promises of forever. She still didn’t know what he had planned on giving her, but she took the win without complaint.

_Malfoy-4, Granger-1_

This brings us to the current Valentine’s Day. 

Hermione was seen sitting with a smug look on her face, thinking that this year will be another win for her. There is no way that he can beat her gift, and she feels that the sex swing turned the tides in her favor. It did end up being the gift that kept on giving... and giving… and giving. 

They both were stuck at work, somehow each ending up with a big project that needed to be done by mid-February. It didn’t bother them though, after 5 years together, they still were very much in love to the point that their friends had become professional eye-rollers around them. They still kept up the game of L.O.V.E. but really, they considered every day of the whole year being worthy of display of love à la Valentine’s Day. 

Still, Hermione had a competitive streak in her, and she planned on being the winner 20, 30, 40 years down the road. She also knew that Draco had the same mentality so she had initially panicked, but the perfect gift had literally fallen into her lap, requiring minimal effort from her, for now. 

She didn’t need any preparation beyond a shower after work and ordering their favorite take-out. She planned to nonchalantly tell him about her gift once they’d settled in for food and a movie. She knew that he probably hadn’t had time to plan an extravagant gift this year, and she knew that he was looking forward to a night in as much as she was, so she wasn’t too concerned about where the night would take them beyond their sofa.

Hermione was already waiting, the food all set up, and the movie ready to go when he came home. He gave her a sweet kiss and wished her a Happy Valentine’s Day. She was a little suspicious that he hadn’t ventured in with at least a big bouquet of flowers, but he told her he would quickly hop into the shower, then join her for food. He was famished!

Filled with giddy anticipation, she thought that whatever he was hiding in their bedroom still wouldn’t beat her gift!

She was practically bursting at the seams when he finally came down, in comfortable trousers and a white t-shirt, looking completely edible. Lately she had been more horny than usual, and it didn’t take a lot of effort from Draco for her to jump his bones. 

But she needed to focus and wait until the right moment to give away her gift!

Draco noticed Hermione’s high energy radiating from her. He knew that she was anticipating their gift exchange for tonight, and he was keeping his gift disillusioned in his pocket, waiting for her to relax a little before he gave it to her. He knew that this year he would take back the win he had lost last year when the little minx had him literally hung up and unable to form a coherent thought. 

They talked a little bit about how work was going while the movie trailers were on in the background, and after a few bites, Hermione couldn’t take it anymore. She suddenly turned towards him on the sofa, took his face in her hands, gave him a deep bruising kiss, and told him, “Draco, I’m pregnant”.

Still holding his face, looking deep into his beautiful eyes, she could see him processing the information, and then he broke out into pure joyous laughter!

He lifted her up and spun her around, knocking everything down from the table with her feet, all while still laughing, now with happy tears in his eyes.

“Hermione, love, I’m going to be a father! We’re having a baby!!”

“Yes, yes, you big goof, we are going to have a mini me and you, combined into one package! … Oh, Merlin, we’re doomed!” she laughed with him. 

He slowly put her down, kissing her while telling her how much he loved her, and then he was there, in front of her on one knee, with an opened box in his hands, containing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. 

“Hermione, you’ve won this year, but this was my gift, and I’ve been holding out for so long because of this stupid game, but I’ve wanted to make you my wife for a long time now. You are the love of my life, my soulmate, my equal, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… please say yes, and make me a complete man my love”

“Oh, Draco”, Hermione managed to choke out between her tears (stupid hormones!), “Yes, yes, yes, I do!”

“Hermione, all I ever dreamed of was a loving family, and now you have given me that” he said as he slid the ring on her finger. 

Coming up from the floor for another hug and kiss, he once again picked her up and sat her on the sofa. 

“Draco, I think this year is a draw! You proposing is also part of the gift of family, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted too. I can’t wait for our family to grow, and to see what the future has in store!”

“Okay, if you’re sure” he chuckled, “you know, giving me a point makes it harder for you to get in the lead”

“I don’t care, as far as I can see, we’re both winners every year” she sighed happily. 

After ordering another round of food, and finally settling in to watch the movie, each of them happier than they’ve ever been, they both still secretly tallied up the score for this year.

_Malfoy-5, Granger-2_

_“She’ll never catch up with all the gifts I have planned for the coming 40 years or so” Draco thought._

_“I can give him this point, I’m ready to win each year for the next 40 years or so” Hermione thought._

But both members of L.O.V.E. - now with the changed acronym to League Of Valentine’s day Enthusiasts, definitely agreed that this was the best Valentine’s Day so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I can honestly mention that I've never tried a sex swing, it was all googled knowledge! Sounds fun though haha!
> 
> I'm subscribing to some 100+ authors, and I wish you could see my list, but some of my absolute faves are raven_maiden, lovesbitc8 and my new obsession - uselessenglishmajor, as well as LadyKenz347, Kyonomiko, In_Dreams, scullymurphy, smithsandbarrowman, PotionChemist, TheMourningMadam, Vofastudum, monsterleadmehome, MrsRen, BiscuitsForPotter... etc etc
> 
> You get the gist!! They're probably on your list too! If not, check them out, and if you need more great examples of amazing authors, please ask!!
> 
> xoxo and Happy Valentine's Day!!


End file.
